


Domestic Adventure 2

by SereneSorrow



Series: Domestic Adventures [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: GinIchi WinterFest 2020, M/M, Reincarnation, Snake!Gin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow
Summary: Gin is depressed about losing his one true love, but who is this?
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Matsumoto Rangiku, Ichimaru Gin/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Domestic Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627123
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: GinIchi WinterFest 2020





	Domestic Adventure 2

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this idea already (for some reason, seriously... WHY?) on January 17, but I hadn't written it yet, so I added in that it's taking place in winter for WinterFest!

~Part I~

“He doesn't move, except when he's avoiding the heat lamp. I'm worried, the vet didn't know what to suggest either.” Rangiku said as they both peered down into the glass case that held her snake.

“When did it start?” Shuuhei asked, tilting his head for a closer look at the silver body coiled half-under the plastic rock.

“Hmm. Right after the 'Strawberry Incident' I think.” Rangiku twirled some hair around her fingers as she thought back.

It was weird, it really was just right after that, when Gin had started acting strangely. Shuuhei snickered suddenly.

“I still can't believe snakes like strawberries. That's weird.” He explained as she shoved him for laughing.

“Yeah, I guess, but enough to be depressed or something just because I threw it away? I mean it was going to rot! I couldn't just leave it in there with him.” Rangiku pouted down at her pet who just didn't seem to know what was good for him.

“Maybe he'd like having another one then? Do you have any strawberries?” Shuuhei suggested.

“Oh! I do actually, we could try it.” Rangiku went to the refrigerator and pulled out the whole container of strawberries, bringing it over to the table.

They spent a minute picking out a nice strawberry and then Shuuhei lifted the lid and Rangiku laid the berry out in the center of the heat lamp's pool of light. Replacing the lid the two of them crouched down to watch through the glass as Gin scented the air and slowly crept out of hiding.

“It's working?” Shuuhei whispered in surprise.

“Shh!” Rangiku hissed, eager smile on her face as her beloved pet circled the strawberry.

Suddenly Gin's tail whipped out and smacked the strawberry, sending it crashing into the glass in front of their faces. The berry hit so hard that it splattered just a bit, leaving a stain of juice behind when it bounced off.

Accompanying the violent attack against the innocent fruit was a furious hiss before Gin slithered back into hiding.

If either of the humans could have understood snake, they would have heard the unhappy “not Ichi!” That Gin had all but shouted.

***

Dry scales caught on the soft wood flakes lining the bottom of the box but Gin ignored the drag and curled up deeper under the cold not-a-rock. Cold, more comfortable even though it made him sleepy. He felt cold even in the not-the-sun light that was warm now. Now that his Ichi was gone.

Dead.

Ichigo, his beautiful Ichigo, gone so quickly in only two nights.

The tall one that he used to be so fond of, even though it kept him in the box, tried to replace his Ichi with another!

Gin didn't like it.

Time passed, and Gin ignored it, ignored the empty spaces and the tall one's chattering.

~Part II~

“So I'm going to be out of town for a few weeks, because I've got a long lead story on these new musicians, the Vizards.” Shuuhei's voice said over the phone.

Rangiku usually would have gushed over the new scoop, she loved hearing about the newest trendsetting musicians, but she was too busy peering into Gin's container to really get excited. Her snake had been hiding from the lamp again, and she would have just taken out all the rocks and logs, but she was worried that he'd still sit in one place all day and be cooked instead.

“Sounds fun...” Rangiku murmured absently into the phone as she poked at the glass next to Gin.

“...Anyway, I was wondering if you could look after my new lizard while I'm gone, since I can't leave him alone.” Shuuhei asked.

“Oh, yeah, how should I do that? Come over and check on him? What have you been feeding him?” Rangiku asked, becoming more interested in the conversation. It hadn't been long since Shuuhei had gotten the tiny lizard and Rangiku just thought he was so cute.

“Actually, since it's winter I don't think he should be left unsupervised for so long, maybe you could keep him at your place. I thought maybe he and Gin might get along?” Shuuhei explained.

Rangiku blinked. A friend for Gin? She hadn't thought of that but maybe it would cheer Gin up!

***

Swooping up and down weightlessly as the whole box moved he held on to the big stick for dear life. All four legs and his tail tight against the bark as the world swayed around him. He hated the way the tall one moved everything around so often, making his tiny heart beat faster than his body could keep up with.

Finally there was a loud and painful thump, and the world stopped. He stayed still, waiting to see if anything else happened next, and trying to calm down. Before he could decide to leap away and hide the giant foot had reached in and scooped him up, and he stumbled against the warm toes.

He stumbled again when he was placed down amid chips of wood, the scent of another that was more like him than the big creatures but still not the same suffused the air around him and he worried that he was now in the territory of another. He stayed frozen, trying to glance around for a hint of scales to tell him where the other was, knowing that his bright orange scales made him stand out amid the dull wood around him.

“Ichi!” A hissing voice called in loud excitement from his left and then suddenly he was surrounded by scales. They twisted in a coil around him, tightening until they brushed over him but not so tight that he felt truly threatened.

Even so Ichigo trembled in fear but the large snake didn't squeeze him, just surrounded him completely and then a large silver head tipped down to look at him. Ichigo craned his own small head to look, he knew that he was still young and growing, but his whole body was only just bigger than the snake's head. The snake was happy though, not in a 'food!' kind of way, but in a 'friend!' kind of way.

The little orange lizard shifted, but found himself not trying to escape. He knew that he should be more wary of the larger reptile, but something about it was familiar, as though he'd been wrapped up in those coils before. It reminded him of feeling safe.

Instead he nodded and stepped up onto one of the coils, feeling the other's larger scales under his feet, and looked closer at the snake's face.

“Hello.” He said politely, “what is your name?”

“I'm Gin!” The snake said excitedly, and Ichigo was unprepared for the way the snake's tongue flicked over him and then his nose bumped into Ichigo's side, almost tipping him over.

He didn't know why this snake was so happy to see him, but he supposed that he had made his first real friend, and he didn't have to worry about invading his territory so Ichigo was satisfied with the arrangements. Despite the snake's enthusiasm Ichigo managed to find a place to perch where the snake would stop toppling him over, and then he listened as Gin explained the various fun things in the box with them as well as the larger creatures outside.

Listening to his new friend Ichigo was pleased that he had met someone so smart, and Gin even knew how to get out of the box! So Ichigo would be able to explore other places soon too! He could hardly wait, it was so exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Strawberry Ichigo had a soul and was reincarnated as a lizard.  
> I still don't know what happened here.  
> But if TV shows can joke about coming back as a dung beetle or a toilet brush then a strawberry can have a soul!  
> And for some reason snakes can see souls I guess... don't really know how Gin recognized that the lizard was Ichigo...


End file.
